


You Know Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by cashtonflowers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Luke is a singer, M/M, Michael is a model, Pining, Rimming, Smut, handjobs, rain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonflowers/pseuds/cashtonflowers
Summary: Luke Hemmings is a talented singer, a very attractive person and a guy that you could easily like in general, but he is not Michael Clifford's boyfriend.





	You Know Hearts Don't Break Around Here

Luke is a lot of things. He is talented, he can play the guitar just like he is ringing a bell and he can sing his heart out without a single crack of his voice. He is attractive, he has blue eyes which are always counted as a plus, golden locks that most people just wanna tug on and he has plump lips that have been just growing lately. He is a pretty likeable dude in general but there is one thing Luke is that has been affecting the shit out of his life lately, Luke is in love with Michael Clifford. He is literally head over heels for the boy’s entirety and he just wants to see more of him.

Luke has been going out of his mind for the boy and it’s his own fault really, he should’t have went to that party that Ashton had insisted on taking him. See, Ashton is quite the party lover and Luke never is the one for that social stuff other than when he is on stage and yes, Luke has been hanging out with Ashton a lot which has been taken as a suspicious subject after his coming out thing happened. Ashton Irwin indeed is very funny, adorable, nice and very much like Prince Charming but turns out he is not Luke’s type, simply because he isn’t Michael.

The party was fun at the beginning, Luke meeting some new celebrities that he had been listening to lately and congratulating them on their new stuff but then it took a turn when he saw Michael. Michael Clifford, the model everyone was talking about and the model Luke had never seen the face of and he understood Michael’s fame, the boy was simply gorgeous. Luke couldn’t encourage himself to go up to the boy and that didn’t happen often, he was Luke Hemmings after all, the confident singer that all the ladies and maybe men were gushing about but no, his mouth and feet were completely useless and at mercy in front of Michael’s beauty.

But it soon turned out that Michael was quite the opposite at him in that situation because when he caught Luke staring at him, he smiled and he walked right up at him and he said hello. They talked for a while about just Luke’s music life, home, history and everything and about Michael’s career, possible make-up in his photoshoots and somehow, Luke managed to get his number and now he is lying in his bed all alone and thinking about the boy that he now hangs out with a lot and how blessed he is to have such a gorgeous ball of sunshine in his life.

And Luke kind of finds it to be a natural act, to fall in love with Michael because honestly, how could you not? It feels like it’s a dream to be just talking to him and Luke now can’t stop thinking about how it would like to have him, to kiss him, to be his. God, Luke really wants to be Michael’s. And it’s a sad situation because Luke is reading a dumb TMZ article about Michael and Halsey out in Los Angeles, just a little away from his house and yes, it probably is utter bullshit but he still wants to be Michael’s so there are no more rumours spread about the boy’s love life, just ones about Luke.

And he really isn’t expecting a ring from his doorbell since it’s raining cats and dogs but he jumps up to answer it anyway and hopes to himself that it isN’t some fan trying to find his location. He fiddles with the doorknob and when he sees a very wet Michael Clifford with his blonde dyed hair looking brown while stuck to his forehead and his eyes shining like two lanterns literally lighting the fuck up out of Luke’s house, he can’t help but gasp.

“Mike? What the fuck are you doing out there in such a weird weather, come the fuck in,” and he steps back so that the wet boy can come in but Michael keeps staring and Luke is weirded out by how good Michael looks right now. He stops his movements and stares right back at his friend and he wants to kiss him, his lips are wet and there are lines of rain drops streaming past them and Luke wants to rush over there but he never is the one to go for the first move and he isn’t going to.

So they look at each other and Luke does something incredibly stupid, he steps outside and feels the rain shower his long locks while the loud noise of little droplets hitting the ground fills his ears. Michael looks like he is holding himself back from doing something and Luke’s mind is practically in overdrive, considering every little thing that the attractive man could be thinking but he definitely is not expecting it when Michael slowly steps closer to him and places a rough yet soft hand on his cheekbone and leans down to press his forehead down to Luke’s large one.

“Mike” whispers Luke, not being able to get anything out of his desperate mouth other than Michael’s name because they are so close and Michael has one hand pressed on his face and the other one on his hips. They are standing under the rough rain with Michael only wearing a short sleeved grey Metallica t-shirt and Luke wearing a silk button-up shirt that almost makes him feel naked at this point of its wetness.

“Luke I’ve been lying to you,” says Michael, a little louder than Luke was before and Luke can’t help but pull back in a soft manner to look at Michael in the eyes, “I’ve been acting like my only intention is to be your friend when it’s so much more, Luke Hemmings I’ve grown to love the shit out of you.”

Luke’s mind is running a marathon and he wants to say something back but he just feels his lips go up by their sides and he slides his hand up to Michael’s face and strokes his left cheek with his thumb. They stay there for a while and Luke feels terrible for not being able to say something back, he wrote a hundred songs about Michael but he can not possibly word his love for him in a way that’s not lyrical so he tries his best, “I guess we’re both liars.”

Michael chuckles and goes back to his position where he was pressing his forehead to Luke’s and places both of his hands on the blond’s hips, “I really want to fucking kiss you right now and it’s driving me insane.”

“Michael,” says Luke and looks up at the boy, “Kiss me.”

And Michael does, he leans down and softly presses his lips on Luke’s and they start kissing softly, Luke doesn’t feel fireworks but he definitely feels butterflies in his stomach, he has waited so long for it to happen and it finally so he just decides to let it. Kissing under the rain is definitely pleasing in some way but it also is cold so Luke suggests going inside which would totally ruin the mood in normal situations but neither of them have any intention of stopping so they keep kissing on Luke’s large bed.

They are both aware it’s about to get sexual when Michael decides to take his t-shirt of just because of the reason that he is cold but Luke decides to take advantage of the situation and lays Michael back down to crawl on top of him and trace his mouth down on the boys naked chest, his hands stable on the his hips and goes down further to fiddle with Michael’s belt but looks at the older boy while doing so, “Is this okay? Are you comfortable with this?”

“Yeah, yes, just please-“ but he cuts himself off when Luke pulls down his boxers too and doesn’t wait even a second to wrap his fingers around Michael’s cock and all Michael do can open his mouth like he’s about to moan but just whines and it’s truly embarrassing for him but the sexiest event for Luke, it’s the best feeling ever to please Michael and it makes him wonder how far the tiniest pleasure he will receive from Michael will drive him.

He is jerking the boy off and he damn well knows that they won’t be fucking tonight because of how seriously Michael takes sex and he honestly lives for it, he loves this boy and does not want to mess this up so when he is stopped by him with the boy grabbing his wrists and pulling him on the bed, he can’t help but think that he’s got something wrong but in reality, it’s just Michael wanting to be dominant by being the one to please Luke.

He starts to unbutton Luke’s shirt that’s technically transparent at this point and runs his hands all over the boy’s upper body and then proceeds to wrap his red lips around the boy’s left nipple while massaging the other one with his thumb which makes Luke throws his head back and moan. His buds are fully hard under Michael’s touch and the cold water that’S dripping on his sensitive from Michael’s hair is driving him insane and he figures that he is stuck in that thin line between hell and heaven and in some kind of creepy way, he loves it.

Michael is taking his time with him moaning around Luke like they’re in a porno and Luke is head over heels for the model. The emerald eyed boy is keeping their eye contact while doing all of this and maybe that is what is making Luke feel the way he does. Michael’s eyes do things to him and even when the boy is looking down to unbuckle Luke’s pants, the blond still can see the boy’s green eyes practically shining.

“What are you going to do?” Luke asks which is probably an awkward question but Michael seems not to mind when he pulls Luke’s pants and then his tight boxer briefs off. He looks up once more with his shiny orbs of eyes and says, “Rim you. Is that okay?”

Luke nods way more eagerly than he should have but then he is being flipped around and has Michael’s cock pressed against his asshole unintentionally and all he wanna does is grind but he doesn’t move and he has to admit, he’s getting pretty nervous at this point and Michael doesn’t do anything for a while but then he feels the wet feeling of the boy’s tongue and he’s in heaven floating through the clouds. And at first he is sensually rolling his tongue around Luke’s rim and it feels amazing but then he starts kiss and makeup with it which makes Luke’s whole body shake.

“Michael,” we whines and buries his face into the pillow in front of him while gripping the sheets tightly, wishing it was Michael’s soft blond hair instead. He feels completely vulnerable and exposed when he is spread out like this with the boy he is in love with’s mouth attached to his asshole and his face buried in the bed because Michael can see everything while he is practically blind at this situation. But then Michael is moaning around him and he doesn’t get to warn before his orgasm hits him.

The boy tries to catch his breath but fails and Michael crawls back on to the bed next to him and kisses Luke’s right shoulder blade which makes the boy’s blue eyes follow him with nothing but adoration filled in them. Michael’s mouth is shining and his wet hair is still stuck to his forehead and Luke can’t help but lean down to kiss the boy. They start fully making out and Michael finds himself on top of Luke, rolling his hips down to the blond’s to get any friction at all but Luke lays him down to climb on top of him himself.

He then climbs down and lays down next to the boy to start jerking the boy off which makes Michael moan and bury his head in the crook of Luke’s neck and nibble into the skin. Michael is a mess under Luke’s grip and Luke can’t help but watch the boy’s facial expression when he comes. Thin stripes of cum shoot all over Luke’s hand and the pale boy’s tummy and the blond watches as Michael’s stomach goes up and down while the boy frantically breathes.

“Fuck you’re hot,” he mumbles which makes the older boy smile and pull him down to kiss once again and yes Luke might as well be totally addicted to the boy’s lips. They’re especially really soft right now after the work they’ve been through and this tired look on Michael shouldn’t be so sexy but again, everything about Michael is pretty damn sexy according to Luke.

“So you are pretty loud in bed,” says Michael while busying his fingers in Luke’s locks which makes the boy blush.

“Sorry, I guess.”

“Don’t be, it’s pretty fucking sexy you know? You’re pretty fucking sexy in general and I can not believe how to fuck I am lucky enough to be lying next to you right now.”

Luke smiles, his cheeks still the reddest they probably have ever been, “Shut up, you’re sexier.”

“I’m totally up for a debate on this,” says the boy and doesn’t give Luke enough time to answer when he moves forward and wraps his arms around the boy, their naked bodies pressing against each other and kisses the top of Luke’s head.

Luke pulls back gently and presses his lips on Michael’s before mumbling a small “I love you.” and he closes his eyes to let the fact that he was dreaming about being wrapped in Michael’s arms like thirty minutes ago sink in. He has Michael now and he wishes to not waste that.


End file.
